Stray
by Scarlet Nightmare
Summary: Sideswipe cupped a servo over the cybercat's chassis, keeping it securely in place. "Hang on," he pled it, grinning down on its dim optics. "I'm going to make you feel better."


**Haven't been here for a while :o**

**I've missed writing, and I'm glad to be back! **

**Now, there's not really and OTSH OC's in here, but there is mention of one**

**See if you spot it ;)**

**Anywho, thanks everyone for reading,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Stray<span>

There were wonderful, fantastic things about having a twin that forevermore was attached to your spark, and whom could understand the smallest of gestures without needing say a word. There was so much that could be accomplished with the efficiency of twins.

Then there were the absolute fragging annoyances that one or the either couldn't stand. They even figured wringing the neck of their sibling would be better than suffering any longer. It was there that efficiency became something of a problem.

These were the set of twins that couldn't be less efficient.

One was reckless, arrogant, and without concern for any but himself and the one attached to his spark.

The other was irritable, fierce, and would far rather tear a mech apart than have a sensible conversation.

Couldn't be more wonderful a pair, could they?

Under the iridescent shimmer of the nameless masses orbiting this planet they thrived. In chaos there was a certain gleam to either that pitted them against all others. It was there that they connected and flourished as the shared beings they were. A lust of varying kinds coated their glossas when one wooed the local femme or bellowed the feral battle call of ancestors before them. They would do well to make those predecessors proud while they dashed, scoured, slashed, and battered their enemies.

Graciously, it was for entertainment. There was a war here, yes. It had to take a being lacking in his optical perception to not notice the crackling symphony of lights in the massive clouds of destruction in the nearer distance. It was all at the perimeter of the city-state. There was always a warring in the eternity since this planet had been in existence. Territories sought to build empires, before being a crushing presence overpowered their resources and crippled their 'revolution'. It was actually quite interesting, if not humorous, to watch these groups rise, only to fail. Then would come the sympathy of the knowing that they were only fighting to lose.

Megatron was almost always there, trying to recruit, trying to flounder meager hope. Then he would decapitate and murder.

Optimus Prime would then rise from their ashes and take in the survivors, as a sort of guardian at the end of it all. He would take in those that both survived and defied Megatron, which, isn't saying much for the numbers. Out of one-hundred or so original members, twenty may leave, seventy-five might be killed off, and the remaining five to join the Autobot faction.

These two preferred their factionless life cycles and gladiator tendencies. It paid for their domicile, or at least an upgrade from underneath the arena in the warrior barracks. In the beginning, there was but five cubic feet between their berths and sixteen cubic feet from the rear of the space to the front door. Twins in that situation had provided a deathly concoction of self-destruction.

Not to mention, a certain silver twin indulged in bringing in the occasional femme from the pubs around their location and proceed in an unashamed, and very, _very_ loud coupling session.

Every.

Fragging.

Orn.

Imagine the poor twin whom would suffer through these loud, _loud_ meetings, helm buried between his servos, audios cupped, and spark thrumming with an excitement that _was not_ his own. The perks of being a twin where not with him those dingy groons.

And so they'd saved credits and moved up. Currently, they were in the champions' level, being the mech champions of the gladiator pits that they were, and loving it better than their last space greatly. In fact, their very living quarters had once housed Megatron himself when he was Megatronus, champion of the gladiator pits and Liege Rebellion.

At this particular astrosecond, they were recovering from a recent battle, soaked with shed energon (that was not theirs, mind you) and lubricant (that was actually theirs). Frigid air from the outside worlds touched at their armor, coming up in curling grey steam from overworked vents and overheated systems. The benches they occupied provided well enough space for them to recline by.

The silver of them, with a presence dripping in permanent arrogance and a handsomeness that wasn't tarnished even by the gore splashed on him, sprawled outward, legs propped up and servo cupping the back of his helm. The golden, whose armor pierced the darkened shadows as a gilded blade crashing upon their dank curtains, remained on his aft, frame slumped, one servo patting at his foreplate while the other rested on his thigh. Both had the optics of the purest white. Mezzo-classes. The emblem of the gladiators was bound to their right arms.

A chuckle broke through the mutual hum of venting from them both in the overall silence of the corridor. It was a tired sound, one that was exhausted enough to be excited. An energy danced in his gaze, bright and livid, awaiting the wonders of what this universe held for him. That sculpted, sharp helm of his tilted, laying flat to see his twin, sitting peacefully with that everlasting scowl on his features. He was attractive too. In his own, stubborn, brooding kind of way.

"Good fight this orn, brother, huh?" he exclaimed, chassis slowing in its desperation for cooling air.

A snort followed the roll of the golden sibling's optics. "You ripped Tailspin's arm off."

"Necessary, to make sure my dear twin didn't deadspark this orn."

"We granted them mercy," the brooder barked, unamused. Though, a tiny flick of his lip plates betrayed his false irritation. "Has your processor dulled, Sideswipe?"

It wasn't in the golden of them to accept an act of help from any. That included help from his twin. It would usually end with a glare hot enough to melt the alloy off a protoform, or a punch hard enough to knock a mech the size of Metroplex unconscious. Or both. Usually, Sideswipe was on the receiving end of both, however, in Sunstreaker's processor, the silver twin was too far away right now, so he'd just glare. Sideswipe would say it was because of Sunstreaker's certain femme-friend whom he'd been seeing more and more of lately.

Sideswipe wasn't complaining either that his brother was seeing Tempest. She was a good femme, and she was changing Sunstreaker for the better. But, that didn't mean that Sideswipe wouldn't ever be longing for his sibling every so few orns, or miss an opportunity to tease him. He had a few dents left to pop out from the instances Sunstreaker hadn't been tired and Sideswipe had taunted him from an arm's or leg's length.

The silver brother watched his golden half rise, tossing the mesh towel in his servo to the side and stretching in the waves of warm air cycling above him. "Off to see your lovely?" he bit cheekily, setting himself up on his elbowjoint. Sunstreaker sent him a piercing glare from the corner of his optic -a talent he himself only possessed- and popped a stiff pivotjoint in his shoulderbolt socket.

If it weren't for the closeness of the halls, and the strict rule of brawling in the commons, the two would have had at it then and there. However, duty called, for both silver and gold, and so, they restrained themselves. For the time being. In fact, perhaps it was their domicile that called out for the private matter of settling their scores. It was already busted. Their poor Crident maid was having the worlds' worth of trouble cleaning up after each of their skirmishes. Pretty soon she will crash simply from a falling wall one of them had thrown the other into.

"Make sure you get home safely," Sunstreaker commented, flicking a glowing insect from his shoulderbolt. Sideswipe was sure the mech was pretending it was him. "I want to beat you myself." The sight of his white optic glancing down at his silver twin, still seated with the mesh towel brushing off the condensation the vents had failed to reach, was one most would have cowered from. But for Sideswipe, it was a manner of playful challenge rather than outward distaste.

Sides snorted, flinging the towel back at his sibling as he stood, rolling his stiff limbs. "Keep pray, dear brother," he laughed, cracking the pivotjoints in his knuckles. "You've yet to beat me thus far. And I allowed myself to fight with a single arm behind me once."

"That is a lie, and you know it!" Sunstreaker hissed, plates rising slightly when the mech wheeled on his brother. Sides merely chuckled again, far too used to his brother's touchy attitude to be affected. If what he'd claimed was false or not, Sideswipe still gained an amusing bite from his brother. Which meant he won after all.

Sunstreaker went as far as the entrance to the commons before shoving his brother the other way. Sideswipe could hold in his own pat of 'loving affection' when he kicked Sunny in the aft. The mech nearly blew a fuse when he swung around, oral sheets bared and plates fluttering. But Sides was out of his reach already, using the alternate wheeled mode of his peds as means to get away. Sunstreaker could only huff and turn on his heelpeds, stalking away without another word.

Sideswipe swerved on his peds, abusing his skill as he watched the spinal support of his brother bobbing away. Sideswipe cupped his servos around his lip plates, determined to milk whatever irritation he could out of Sunny. The more he did, the better their fight later on. "Tempest won't be touching you this orn, brother!" he called after the morose mech. "Not after she hears you left me to the streets of Kaon, alone, to get raped-!"

A flying object shot by Sideswipe's helm, causing the air to ripple and the antenna on the mech's helm burn. Only his quick reflexes let him keep his helm as he ducked low. Sunstreaker was bowed, arm outstretched from his throw, and expression murderous. "Good luck!" he shouted back, reaching for another object to throw. "You aren't as lucky as you make yourself out to be, brother, to be raped by the fine femmes of this city-state! Or better yet, the mechs!"

Sideswipe kicked a loose alloy panel lying on the streets next to him, sending it flying with one, swift kick. "Neither yourself!" he jousted, his smile too big to of ill-will. "You'd better off finding a cybercat through the alleys to bond with than another femme, you rusted aft-licker!"

Sunstreaker easily dodged, however, the attack was more for distraction than efficiency. Sideswipe used the distraction to reform into his sleek alt mode, his wheels roaring across the metal top of the Kaonian roads. He soared past his brother, leaving the mech in a cloud of dust and chips of iron. Through the circling, he could feel Sunstreaker's digits grabbing for his brother. But alas, the golden warrior was more brute than the quickness of his twin.

Before he drove off, Sideswipe got a good kick to his aft and a, "Blasted spawn of Pit!" from his lovely spark-bound brother. He could feel the utter rage and aggravation associated with the essence of his other half while he rumbled through the pathways leading through the lower fifth district of Kaon. It was quiet this latter orn, and Sideswipe reveled in the rare peace. Passing through streets littered in crunching flakes of burned buildings and corpses from the smelting pits up-town fluttered up in clouds in Sideswipe's wake. Poor, suffering mechs and fembots, their armor wasting away by the lack of upkeep, sat in the shadows or scrounged in waste bins for any sign of energon.

A femme he knew as Nova walked past, a sparkling in her arms. She was walking down the side of the road as if owning them, with a pleasantness about her that not many possessed here.

Sideswipe reformed and whistled at the beautiful femme, noting her long, white legs, and the graceful swoop of her curvaceous, light blue chassis. Not many fembots in this city-state chose such a bright color for their armor, but this one was known for her brash, insatiable call for challenge. She was quick in movement and sharp as a blade with her words. The way she called for respect merely with the sweep of her mighty optics willed any mech fall to his kneebolts. That was why Sideswipe liked her, and had chased her for a good while. Surprising to hear, coming from a mech whom had fembots falling at his peds for his fancies.

Too bad she had a sparkmate.

The small one in her arms was evidence of the handicap she bared. Sideswipe had been one of the mechs she'd confided her secrets to while they did their dances and he felt she was a closer companion. Now, she held a tiny life in her arms, and it wasn't of his help in creation. Another mech had lain with her. Another mech had stolen her spark before he could and bared this creation. Sideswipe didn't know whether to be happy for the fembot, or jealous that another mech had...

The gladiator stepped up, the widest of grins that he saved only for her growing over his faceplates. Nova smiled her incredible smile in return and hefted her sparkling higher, showing the small one off. Sideswipe wasted no time in coming close, his frame bowed to see the youth in the fembot's grasp. It was a tiny thing, with barely any covering but a few black scraps. It was plain to see the struggle for credits in Nova and her small family, but she was always denying any credits that Sideswipe would try giving her. She was too stubborn to let him help her.

Her sparkling's optics were a shade of white, the edges tinged with the gold of the Terminal-class. For such a new being, he already was handsome. Sideswipe lifted a servo, thumb link carefully brushing the miniature mech's helm in a way he knew sparklings liked. In an instant, the warbling one was purring, small servos latching onto his giant one.

"He is a handsome one," Sideswipe commented, his optics raising to see the fembot's. "How long has it been since I last saw you?" The question was meant for the age of the sparkling rather than mere companionship. Nova noticed this, her too-regal features softening. They were created to capture any mech's spark, and then crush it apparently. Sideswipe wasn't too hurt by the fembot leaving him, however, it stung where most others did not. She was a fully upgraded fembot and could make her own choices.

She shifted the sparkling so he was sitting in her arms, his helm resting against her chassis. His arms outstretched and Sideswipe complied by letting him play with his weathered digits. They were worn from battle and the sparkling loved the feel of them. "Two vorns," Nova answered after her silence of thought. Her helm duck close to the sparkling, nuzzling his neck. This caused him to squeal in happiness, his shoulderbolt raised to deter her tickling.

Sideswipe swallowed. Two vorns? That long? The last of the fembot he'd seen was of her swollen chassis - her frame glowing as she stepped down the streets with her sparkmate at her arm. It hadn't crossed his processor that she might be crippled during the splitting of her sparkling from her spark and never be able to provide for it properly. Since she was unable to do what most normal fembots did, she had to use a machine that would extract the energy from her spark, then give it to her sparkling. This process usually happened naturally and without second thought with carrying fembots. With Nova, not so much.

"He has your optics," Sideswipe teased, poking the sparkling in the tanks. He squirmed, revving his tiny vocal capacitor in irritation.

Nova chuckled at the indignant little mech. When his arms crossed, lip plates pouting, she lifted her optics to Sideswipe. "Yes, but he has his dolanno's temper. This one simply refuses to behave."

Sideswipe smiled at that, knowing, very well actually, that no mech could have quite temper that this fembot did. "What did you designate him?" he inquired next.

A certain gleam came to Nova's optics when she was asked this. And very proudly, without a smidgen of shame in her voice, said, "Solas." The mech in her arms looked up at her when she said his name. "Solas Kaon."

* * *

><p>What sane being designated her mech sparkling after a <em>fembot<em>? No less, the fembot of them all, a fembot _Prime_. She was setting that one up for ridicule for the rest of his life cycle. Nevertheless, it was a strong designation, and Sideswipe was certain he would be hearing it for vorns to come. Whether that be a good, or bad thing, he was yet unsure of. But with Nova's temper, and the build of his massive, tank-sized mech creator, Sideswipe was sure he would go far on the battlefield.

Because that's what this was now. It was no longer home. It was a battlefield. A warzone. Ground zero. Whatever one wished to call it, it was no place to raise a sparkling. Never mind with an ex-Decepticon _and_ Autobot. That was asking for your offspring to become the next generation of fighters. Sideswipe actually felt bad for the thing.

The gladiator drove to the left some to avoid the oncoming form of a deadsparked husk in the center of the streets. These were becoming more common these orns, and so, it did not faze the mech for a split nanoclick as he passed by. In fact, in his being a gladiator, he was more used to the sight than most other mechs and fembots. It was apart of his normal. His routine. What was strange was the way that it seemed burned, like it had bee-

Sideswipe's musing was interrupted by a piercing wail that shot out from an alleyway he had just passed up. The mech came to a screeching halt, wheels smoking. Another cry broke the darkness of the darkness, making a chilled shiver run along the length of Sideswipe from hood to aft. He reformed on the spot, features twisted into confusion. The alleyway was yards behind him, and even from that distance, it leaked malevolence and desperation.

The buildings on either side were closed down and gutted by raging wars or burglars who looted and vandalized like their lives depended on it. Maybe they did. Bitter stenches of overflowing waste sewers and optic-watering amounts of sulfer-scented, burnt alloys under his peds reached him from where he walked. Sideswipe was cautious in approaching the dark area, knowing just off the top of his CPU the name of three mechs who had been stabbed when walking through dim alleys such as this.

Noises were moving in from deep inside, mixing with the wails of before, to the impudent snickering of vicious younglings. Sideswipe knew the sound anywhere. For if there had been any more mischievous youngling on the planet, it had been this fragger. At his stage of mechhood, Sideswipe still gave his signature grin every so often when he was going to get in trouble, or to swoon the local fembot. They found it charming oddly enough.

Sideswipe made his way toward the alley, careful to avoid the rusting debris scattered around it. He pressed his spinal support to the building beside it, careful to make sure his presence was not yet known. The war between the Autobots and Decepticons was reaching a pretty dangerous level. If there was a malicious mech or fembot in the alley, he could be mistaken for the enemy and shot on sight. All he had on him was a sword, homemade, with the serrated edge of a non-armory smith. Anything a gladiator could make to serve as a weapon was accepted in the arena. Quality didn't matter when your life cycle was on the line. And it was amazing what Nightjade was willing to turn his optics away from for the sake of entertainment.

Within the alleyway, the faint echos of the screech he'd heard before softly faded away. As he leaned in more, he could make out multiple voices, speaking apparently to one another. Following that came a strange, almost mocking laughter. It was high-pitched, meaning that whomever was in the alley was no soldier of the war.

Relief passed over Sideswipe and he straightened himself. It was their business whatever those younglings where getting into. Kaonian youths were notorious for creating a hard time for their elders, and so most merely ignored them and escaped along the sidewalk. Gladiators usually weren't bothered because they were...well gladiators. Sideswipe had nothing to worry about.

He begun away, curbing around the sharp rubble lying from the buildings so as not to scratch up his paint. It was already hatched with countless scuffs that Sunstreaker was going to have to help him get polished over soon. The mech would throw him into the smelting pits if he came to get even more. Sunstreaker somehow managed to evade pretty much all opportunities for a single scratch. The mech was a maniac when it came to his paint job.

Another squeal pierced through the mugginess of the atmosphere. Sideswipe went cold in his tracks, immediately freezing in his spot. That was no youngling call. It was primal, and it was full of terror, or pain, or both. It called Sideswipe back to the building where he had been before. This time he was on his chassis, servos planted on the walls while he craned his neck around.

Sure enough, there was a cybercat, huddled in the crevice of the dirtied, smudgy ground, and the wall that cut off the end of the way. The plating along its spinal support was raised, its tail tucked beneath its body. Grime covered it in every visible space, from its muzzle to its hindquarters. Trembles rocked its small figure, thoughts its sharp oral sheets were bared. The gleam in its white optics was no more threatening than if Sideswipe fought a gladiator with a screwdriver.

Surrounding the frightened thing was three younglings. They were each covered in thick, black armor, of which was a higher grade than what was usually found in Kaon. Sideswipe couldn't see their optics, however, he hadn't the need to. The one in the center was taller than their comrades, with an air about them that told of their leadership over this minor group. They blended in with the shadows quite nicely, matching both the buildings around them and the onyx skies above. It was common for Kaonian frames to be black, as they hid their wearer better. It was merely a way of surviving in a harsh environment.

Sideswipe narrowed his optics in time to catch each youngling taking turns leaping at the cybercat, able to avoid its flashing claws to plant kicks and hits of their own. There was no wonder now where the dents and dirtiness had come from. The gladiator balled up his servos as he witnessed the larger one kick the cybercat so hard that it went flying. It struck a wall, releasing a strangled cry before dropping onto its side, motionless.

Laughter followed it, evil and taunting. These malicious younglings were going to kill the creature if nothing was done. There was no telling how long they'd been doing it already. The thing could very well be deadsparked from the way it laid there on the ground.

Still, if there was one kind of being on Cybertron that Sideswipe actually cared for besides his brother, it would be Cybertronian animals. They were loyal and loving and wouldn't betray you, as most Cybertronians would. To see this cybercat tortured for defending itself made Sideswipe's spark pound in rage. Who'd gone around, teaching these younglings that this was acceptable?

The bigger youngling sauntered up to the cybercat, chuckling arrogantly. With a look back to their comrades, they dipped down to a squat, snatching the cybercat by the back of the neck. Renewed squeals broke out among its weakened struggles. Hissing, lubricant flew from its bared fangs, spraying the youngling that held it. They laughed and roughly shook the cybercat. Over and over, until it was once again limp.

With a sniff, they smirked and leaned in close. "Aw, don't be dead yet!" they exclaimed cruelly. "We still want to play with you some more."

At this, Sideswipe stepped into the alley. His plates were swelling from his frame, his energon boiling. His servos were drawn to fists at his sides. A terseness was in his shoulderbolts to where they hunched beside his helm. It was lowered, tossing his features into bold shadows that cut his glare into a piercing knife. Peds set wide, the mech appeared far larger than he was, however, with a smaller bulk than most mechs in Kaon, he had to find some way of intimidation.

The two standing whipped around, while the third's helm merely snapped toward him. In the distraction, the cybercat lashed out, scoring a claw across the youngling's faceplates. They screamed, dropping the cybercat and stumbling backwards. As a threesome, they now fell in reverse from Sideswipe, the one cupping their welling wound. Their optics were wide, as they knew they were caught. As expected, they were the blue of an Alpha-class. The innocence of a youngling was there in all of their gazes. But then Kaon had happened, and a deeper-set cruelty grew within their already twisted sparks. It came from their privileged upbringing, being the creations of the smelting pit owners or other business powerhouse in Kaon.

"What are you three doing?" Sideswipe barked, his voice carrying clearly through the late orn. They younglings stared for a split nanoclick, taking in the mysterious sight of a storm-cloud-silver mech and his puffed-out plates. The mark of the gladiators was bright against his armor, its edges cut with a fiery shiver from the stars overhelm. Despite his size, no matter the mech, any with that symbol on them was a respected figure. The younglings immediately stepped back a few paces, their uncertainty evident.

Sideswipe stomped his ped in their direction. And that was all that was needed, for the three scrambled in opposite directions, leaping through the crevices in the buildings or scaling the walls in total. They were gone within the next beat of his spark, and Sideswipe couldn't contain the smile that bubbled in him at their messy escape. He could have easily caught one of them, if not all.

His plates falling back into place, Sideswipe stepped into the alley. The cybercat was on its side, its spinal support to him. As the mech approached, it did not move, nor gave any evidence that it was alive at all. He came closer, his smile gone, and squatted down next to the injured creature. For a good click he sat there, studying it intently for a sign. Finally he managed to see the shallow rise and fall of it's sides as its vents worked to keep it above the light.

Quickly, but carefully, Sideswipe scooped up the cybercat. He cradled it in his arms, gently keeping its helm in the crook of his arm. A few parts clattered out of it, tumbling to the ground. Energon was pooled where it had lain, and a tiny river of it was beading from its lip plates down the side of its helm. Sideswipe brushed it away, hoisting the little being higher to get a better grip. He lifted his optics, searching around him for Primus-knows what.

_What do I do now?_ He asked himself. _There aren't any shelters in Kaon, and if I leave it here, it will deadspark..._

There was only one option left.

The mech transformed his peds, standing on the wheels of them. They locked into place and Sideswipe swung around to glide through the alley back to the street. His helm was bowed over the cybercat, his free digits stroking circles across its tanks. Once he was out, he gazed along the length of road before him to the domiciles of the first district. That was where he lived. But would Sunstreaker be there? Galefire lived in the fifth district, so he could be halfway across the city-state.

Sideswipe decided to take the chance. He cupped a servo over the cybercat's chassis, keeping it securely in place. "Hang on," he pled with it, grinning down on its dim optics. "I'm going to make you feel better."

With a push of his peds, the gladiator was tearing down the lanes with a reckless abandon only he knew.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe came to the front of his domicile fast enough to almost break through his door. Thankfully he managed to skid to a halt beside it, his frame twisting to the side to aim his shoulderbolt at it. The cybercat was still with him, in the same condition as it had been in the alley. He had to say, this was one tough fragger.<p>

Sunny and Sides lived in the best district Kaon had to offer. It was no Iacon, however, this was the best this city-state could do. The domiciles were gnarled, twisted spires of soaring metal, laced in an inky black that made them too melt into the background of dim its city-state gave off. Warm, twinkling bulbs of orange light dangled from each level of the seemingly endless towers. They caste haunting blankets of illuminance across the tendrils of ghastly alloys that were so devastatingly evil that they were beautiful. Kaon was created on deception and pride. Yet, it was a respected city-state. It was no wonder why it was the Decepticon capital of Cybertron.

Sideswipe turned his gaze from the sea of misshapen, creepy mountains of obsidian art. Every instance he did this, it felt as though the domiciles were bowing toward him, in anticipation, or in the hunt, he couldn't be sure. But he had to keep an optic over his shoulderbolt always, otherwise he may fall victim to the crime and entrepreneur lords of this district. They were as corrupt as the younglings whom beat this cybercat. They could never be trusted.

The door Sides opened clicked quietly shut behind him. He stepped further inside and switched on the lights. His optics shuttered as the blinding white assaulted them, however, they recovered fast enough. It was the furnishings inside that truly caught the wandering optic, not the overpowering globes of white floating on the ceiling.

It was sparse, as the mechs were gladiators first and home-decorators last. There was a shining, silver couch against the far wall, wide and long for the occasional brother to fall into recharge on. A lamp was beside it, and across from it was a painting that covered the entire height of the wall from ceiling to floor. It was a masterpiece of Iacon city, where the twins had wished to live in some orn. For now, it was their pretend window to stare through and hope.

Through the door and down the hallways to the front right of Sideswipe, one would find the personal quarters of Sunstreaker on the left, and Sideswipe to the right. To the front left, there was an open staircase that would lead up to their other rooms. Up there would be Sunstreaker's art studio, a waste station, a personal energon dispensary, a polishing space, and a training room. All theirs. It was hard to process every once in awhile considering where they had come from originally.

Sideswipe walked over to the couch and sat down on it, still holding the cybercat in his arms. It was staring up at him distantly, its clawed peds loose and its optics nearly closed. Sides feared that if they closed completely, they would never open again. Panic began to set in, followed by the utter sensation of sorrowful helplessness. What was he supposed to do? They had a first-aid kit in the training area...maybe that could help?

He rose and hurried up the stairs, the wheels on his peds already transformed to the back of his legs again, and kept this flustered pace until he had burst through the proper room. Cargo still in servo, he rushed to the far wall, where shelves lined it. Nothing medical appeared there, but merely weapons he or his twin had created. Giving a snort of frustration, Sideswipe pivoted on his peds and sat on a stool by the arena in the center of the room.

"Slag it all to Pit, Sunny," he cursed lowly, listening to the softer venting of the cybercat. That worried him further. "Where did you put it?"

A comlink line opened before Sideswipe could stop himself, and he went to sending an agitated message to his sibling. ~_Sunny, you slag-ridden son of a glitch, where is the first aid kit?!_~ Perhaps it was a stronger message than necessary, however, it got the mech's attention.

~_What in the name of the AllSpark are you jabbering on about?_~ he returned. Sideswipe couldn't stand sitting still, his anxiety too grand. He stood up and began to pace a hard enough path that he was sure he was going to wear a hole through the floor.

~_The first-aid kit, where is it?_~ Sideswipe repeated impatiently. ~_I need to find it right now, there's an emergency_-~

~_What?_~ Sunny cut him off sharply. ~_Sideswipe, are you hurt? Did you get mugged? Why do you need the first-aid kit?_~ The string of rapid questions threw Sideswipe off and he paused on the floor, holding tighter onto the cybercat. As if he could keep it alive merely by squeezing the life into it.

Sideswipe rubbed a thumb link on the cybercat's muzzle to get rid of a fresh spring of energon. ~_No, Sunny, I'm fine_,~ he assured. Despite his reassuring comment, he could feel Sunstreaker searching through his spark, assessing his health and checking through his emotional status. He wouldn't find anything but the injuries that were there before, nonetheless, there was no stopping the mech. Sideswipe felt the overwhelming, bright power that was his twin scouring his frame from crest to toelinks. A sort of pleasant experience came from having his brother's essence near his own. They never seemed to open their bond to each other that often anymore. It was too risky, being gladiators. One unsightly memory file, and the both of them were ruined.

What Sunstreaker found was not wounds, but an emotional height of stress. ~_Sideswipe I'm coming home_,~ he stated firmly.

Sides was about to tell him to stay, that this wasn't a big deal, but then he'd be lying to his brother. When Sunny got here, he would be angry at being taken away from his fembot because of an injured animal. This meant a lot to Sideswipe though, and thus he might forgive his brother for his reaction. He was aware of the liking Sideswipe had for animals. This wouldn't be surprising.

The silver warrior darted through the domicile, stripping it from the uppermost floor to the underground storage area. Couches were thrown aside, while subspace compartments were emptied. Sideswipe nearly destroyed the room he'd taken as his personal quarters after thinking that he could have a minor repairing kit somewhere in the mess of his living space. Of course, he found nothing, and stood for about a good click staring at his brother's berthroom door, seriously wondering if it was worth it to go through his things in search of the first-aid. However, as he set his servo on the door, about to slide it open and step into the sacred sanctum of his sibling, the front door notification pinged through the halls.

"Sides?" Sunstreaker called, his smooth voice carrying through the open of their home. Sideswipe whipped away from his brother's room and raced back to the main living quarters. He dodged with the cybercat into the doorway, his bright optics finding Sunstreaker's gleaming form silhouetted in the front entrance. He was standing between the door and the domicile, his expression confused as he swept his gaze across the destruction of the living room.

Sideswipe strode up to the mech, making the golden gladiator's helm snap up. "I have the first-aid," he said, holding a small case in his grasp. "But Sideswipe, what in _Primus_ happened here?"

"No time to explain," the silver twin snapped as he snatched the case from his brother. Sunstreaker narrowed his optics at Sideswipe, his optic ridges knitting together. Before Sideswipe turned around, a tiny helm poked up from behind his bracer, two amplifier devices on the sides of its cranial unit swiveling at the noise.

Optics shooting wider, Sunstreaker stabbed a digit at Sideswipe's arm. "Is that a cybercat?"

Sideswipe was already turned away, hurrying to the one couch he'd left unturned. "Maybe," he hissed.

He sat down, doubling over the small figure in his lap. A sense of urgency controlled every movement he made, causing his energon to pound and his digits to tremble a bit. His spark froze when he set the cybercat down and it's helm lolled to the side. Its optics were hovering on the edge of shutting and its sides were rising in frighteningly shallow vents of air. Energon was rolling down the side of its muzzle again and Sideswipe frowned, adjusting the poor creature.

Curiosity prompted Sunstreaker to step from the doorway and toward Sideswipe. As the more agile of them yanked open the first-aid, dipping his sleek servos inside for the right tools, the golden mech flickered his gaze from mech to cybercat. Sideswipe was too busy to notice his brother's staring, or the increasingly unsure expression crossing his usually handsome features.

"You scared the frag out of me for a _cybercat_?" he demanded lowly. His voice was missing any sort of annoyance, because he knew far too well that Sideswipe was a mech that would very well do this. Ever since they were sparklings, Sideswipe was an avid lover of Cybertronian life forms other than other mechs and fembots.

Sideswipe dug out a welding tool and a few mesh cloths. With a gentleness none believed a gladiator could possess, Sunstreaker watched as his sibling dabbed softly at the cybercat's muzzle and around its dirtied frame.

Sunstreaker stepped up to the couch finally and slowly lowered himself onto the seat. Not once did Sides look up, or pay any attention to anything besides the beast in his care. It was an odd sight to see, most would say. However, to Sunstreaker and their late creators, nothing else was more familiar than to see Sideswipe with an animal in his servos, or a fembot at his arm. Things merely went together in a few processors. An animal and Sideswipe were one.

"You just…picked it up off the streets?" Sunstreaker questioned, his lip plates curling some in distaste. He could see the smudges of unintelligible filth on the cybercat's hide before Sideswipe wiped away at it with the mesh cloths and lubricant. "Weren't you afraid it was diseased? Or dangerous?"

This time, Sideswipe did look up, if but to send Sunstreaker a sidelong glance. "Does this thing look dangerous to you?" he demanded, going back to work cleaning up wounds. It was badly dented, Sunstreaker noticed, and as Sideswipe knew, there were plenty more to be shone underneath the film of dust and grime. He wouldn't ask Sunstreaker for help, knowing that the mech was overly conscious about cleanliness or scuffing up his paint.

Sideswipe picked up the welder, about to start closing up a few of the open lacerations on the cybercat. The flame burst to life, full in a bluish plume of fire. But, as he was about to start welding, two golden servos darted out, stealing the cybercat right from Sideswipe's lap.

"What are you doing?!" Sunstreaker exclaimed, cradling the cybercat in the crook of his arm. Sideswipe's optic ridges rose, his faceplates surprised.

"I'm welding up a few cuts," he explained quickly, reaching beside him. "Now let me have the cybercat back, I've got to do this quick."

Sunstreaker batted his brother's servos away, laying the cybercat on his lap. Which, was a shocking thing in itself to see, as Sunstreaker was quite the lover of his own germ-free disposition. "You can't just go at the thing, waving a torch around, you vexpa," he snapped, snorting at his brother. Sideswipe growled, his chassis vibrating. Though he hated to admit it, he knew next to nothing about first-aid. And so, he had originally planned on asking Sunstreaker for help. However, due to the gladiator's record of irritation and self-preservation, he'd kept quiet.

The golden of them threw his arm out, grabbing the welder from Sideswipe's servo and switching the device off. "You can't use a welder on an animal this small, they need special care," he scolded, tossing the tool back into the kit. "You fragger, you nearly killed the thing off yourself."

"Then what do I do?!" Sideswipe groaned, throwing his servos up into the air. He blew hot steams of air from his cycling systems. "You can't expect me to find a specialist, he'll die before I get the chance to find anybot."

Sunstreaker grabbed the first-aid and nudged his brother's shoulder, his optics warm in a mix of amusement and annoyance. "Here, I'll show you," he offered, jerking his helm.

Sideswipe paused, his gaze moving from the cybercat to his brother, then back. The indecision within him pooled deep within his tanks. Nonetheless, his compassion for the creature won over, and he scooted closer to his brother. He leaned over Sunstreaker's arm, paying close attention as the golden warrior went to work patching, welding, cleaning, and mending.

* * *

><p><strong>2 groons, 4 orns later<strong>

"Hey! Stop that!"

"_Mew!_"

"Primus above, if you don't settle down-!"

"_Mew!_"

A tiny creature pounced, believing so hard that it was tenfold larger than it actually was. It's small, hooked claws clamped on the 'prey' it caught. Flickering silver scampered across a stormy shade of grey, crawling, climbing, and jumping. It rolled across the shoulderbolt of the giant holding it, crashing into his helm and squeaking. The owner of said helm snorted, batting at the creature with a large palm.

Knocked loose, a bundle of wires and alloy tumbled down the mountainside of a mech. He snatched it by the back of the neck, saving it from an ultimately unpleasant drop to the floor. Instinct made the little thing curl up, tucking in its legs and swallowing back its voice in a mute close of the muzzle. Smartness made the cybercat still and without complaint to its savior.

Sideswipe lifted it to be level with his faceplates, glaring at the limp creature. With wide optics itself, the cybercat stared in innocence. Of course, it was anything but innocent, but with that look, any mech besides Sideswipe would believe it. The tail it was missing swung from side to side as a short stump. They started a stare-down competition between them, with one being vigilant, and the other being cheeky with a faceplate that was far too adorable to hate.

The mech eventually groaned, falling for the wide look of the cybercat. Holding it to his chassis, it purred loudly and snuggled into his neck. Smirking in disbelief at himself, Sideswipe held a servo to the cybercat's back as it rubbed its helm against the underside of his mandible. Together, they walked, stepping through the hall for a trip Sideswipe had originally thought would be easier. Now, with a misbehaving rascal on his frame, Sideswipe was thinking the trip had become a little more interesting.

Snickers suddenly picked up from nearby, and Sideswipe and the cybercat looked up to see the source of it: three mechs, all gladiators (as they were in the barracks of the gladiator pits arena), were watching Sideswipe from their spot lounging against the wall. Their laughs were clear to hear, and they made no move to hide their mocking smiles against Sideswipe.

"Hey, I heard the femmes were having a repaint party!" a black and gold mech laughed. "Why don't you join them? I heard pink is popular this orn!"

Sideswipe huffed, and the cybercat on his chassis shrunk back in fright. Sideswipe patted its back, comforting it. He didn't have time to deal with these buffoons.

"I was going ask you for a drink later, but you're probably too busy looking for your ball bearings," another purple mech scoffed, smirking in cockiness as his friends burst into renewed laughter. They clung to one another in weakness, drowning in their own funniness and annoying, bellowing laughter. If there weren't an animal in Sideswipe's arm, he was sure he would have kicked each mech in the throat then and there.

But he wouldn't have to. A golden servo balled above the back of their helms, slamming down on the neck of the one in the middle. It was enough force to knock his victim unconscious. When the body fell, Sunstreaker was revealed standing behind, in all his golden glory. His glowing optics were acidic from his recent gladiator match, and his scowl was harsher than usual. The other two mechs that had been laughing before looked at their downed comrade and snapped their lip plates shut.

Sunstreaker stepped forward, snorting at both the mechs. They fell back, stumbling a few steps and planting their backs to the wall in obvious fear. With a smirk, Sideswipe put a servo on his hipbolt and waited for his brother to walk over to him.

"I don't appreciate seeing rancorous behavior in my pits," Sunstreaker snapped, whipping back around to see the mechs. They were frozen, regret clear in their white gazes. "As champion, my brother and I could have you at the blade of a gladiator in that arena within an orn."

He paused, probably waiting for a response. Sideswipe mentally shook his helm, sorry for the poor suckers. If only they knew how things ticked in Sunny's too-bright armor.

"_Do I make myself clear!?_" he roared.

Both conscious mechs bobbed their helms and ducked away from Sunstreaker. The warrior, swelled with rage, glared at them both. Sideswipe wanted to snort at his brother for trying to play the Big Bad Bot, but he was afraid he'd get hit on the helm too. Instead, he lifted his chin and frowned at the beings who had seemed so confident in themselves a breem before.

Sunstreaker jerked his helm to the side. "Get your afts out of here."

They scrambled away, grabbing their friend from the floor and juggled his body between them. They hurried to get away from Sunstreaker's smoldering stare and his reach. They disappeared down the hall, after dropping the frame on the floor, then dragging him around the corner.

"I didn't need your help," Sideswipe huffed, petting the cybercat on his arm. It began to purr with enough power to vibrate Sideswipe's chassis.

Sunstreaker shook his helm, turning back to his brother. The burning edge to his faceplates had no effect on his twin. "You're welcome, skidmarks," he retorted, planting his fists on his hipbolts. A disgusted look crossed Sideswipe's features, and the ghost of a grin crossed Sunstreaker's.

Both brothers stepped down the hallway, going who knows where, within the place many Cybertronians refused to venture into. A lot of them turned their noseplates up at it, like they were any better. The truth was, they weren't, but who was going to stand up and tell them? Certainly not the mech carrying around a cybercat right now.

"Do you wanna hold Nails?" Sideswipe offered, smiling at his brother next to him.

Sunstreaker's optic ridges knitted. "Hold what?"

"Nails." Sideswipe held up the cybercat in his servos, lifting it towards Sunny. The golden mech opened his servos in front of him, refusing to take the animal.

"Are you insane?" he hissed, pushing back the cybercat. "I can't be seen with that thing."

Sideswipe rolled his optics and shoved the cybercat towards Sunstreaker again. He was forced to take Nails, or else drop it, and he knew full well that Sideswipe would have beat him then and there if he did. With an artist's touch, Sunstreaker took Nails into his arms, albeit stiffly. The cybercat clung close and tilted its helm backwards to stare with giant, innocent optics up at who held him. Or her. Who knew?

Amused, Sideswipe smiled and laughed at his brother's awkward cradling. "Primus Sunstreaker, the thing's not going to kill you. Nail's a nice cybercat, aren't you?" The silver gladiator reached over and rubbed the cybercat's helm between its audios. It closed its optics and leaned into his touch. When he took his servo away, it mewled.

"Why in the three rings of Pit did you name it _Nails_ anyway?" Sunstreaker asked, rolling his shoulderbolts. Nails curled into the mech's chest, snuggling up against the space above his spark.

Sideswipe locked his servos behind his helm. "He's tough as nails," he said, shrugging. "Besides, femmes will love it. They always love a cute little cybercat with a badaft name."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics so far into his helm that they could have gotten stuck there. The ceiling above them rumbled, making a curtain of dirt sprinkle down on them. The chanting in the stands of the arena above chattered Sideswipe's very protoform. Energy ran through his energon, sending electricity up his spinal relay. Never could he get past that _rush_.

"You're ridiculous," Sunstreaker groaned.

"You don't know a good name when you hear one," Sideswipe bit back.

"Says the mech with the nickname Skidmarks."

"Says the mech with the nickname Sunny!"

Sunstreaker growled, sending a deathly glare towards his brother that would have melted the bravery of the toughest gladiator in the pits. But to Sideswipe, it just made him smile bigger, in pride. He'd won. Again. Sunstreaker absolutely hated that nickname, and would kill any mech who called him that besides Sideswipe. And the only reason he didn't kill Sideswipe now was because it would kill him too.

"You little-"

Sunstreaker was cut off as a piercing squeal ripped through the air. It was followed by three more, which nearly whistled in pitch. Sides and Sunny turned to see where it had come from, and they found a pack of four fembots standing outside the gladiator pits, their servos pressed to their mouths. Their optics were wide and their vividly-painted armor gleamed as they bounced on their heelpeds. They all rushed Sunstreaker and Sideswiped, crowding around them within an astrosecond.

However, it seemed they gravitated more for Sunstreaker.

Slightly stunned, as he was usually the stud of the twins, Sideswipe's optic ridges lifted. His brother was immediately overwhelmed as he was surrounded by four youthful, and quite attractive, frames. Sunny wasn't used to being approached either. Most the time, mechs and fembots avoided him and his dreary, brooding atmosphere. To see him look shocked and frozen made Sideswipe chuckle.

He clapped a servo over his lip plates to hide his laugh, but Sunstreaker had heard it, and he sent Sides a merciless narrowing of the optics.

"He's so _cute!_" one of the fembots screeched. If anybot was around, they would think she was getting mangled.

"I can't believe it!" another cooed. "What's his name?"

"Aww, I want to pet him!"

Sideswipe thought for a nanoclick that they meant Sunny. He nearly burst out laughing because of it. But, he realized they meant the cybercat, and he crossed his arms with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, Sunstreaker," Sideswipe agreed. "What's the cutie's name?"

"I hate you."

"That's not a nice name!" Sideswipe scoffed, faking shock. The fembots watched between the brothers with little interest. They were far too involved with Nails to care.

"His designation is Nails," Sideswipe offered for his sibling.

They made all sorts of noises Sideswipe couldn't do unless somebot kicked him in the ball bearings. They pressed closer to Sunstreaker, fighting to get to the cybercat. Who, was currently backing up so far over Sunstreaker's neck that he was perched on top of his shoulderbolt with a not-very-happy expression. His stump tried curling around his paws and he hid under Sunny's mandible.

"I love that name!" A pink fembot said, holding her servos to her chassis.

"It's so…" the green one paused, touching a manicured digit to her oiled and glossy lip plates. "So badaft!"

Sideswipe smirked, crossing his arms. "Told you."

"_Mute. It_."

This was so worth the beating he was going to get at home.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go!<strong>

**Another one-shot of our favorite sets of twins :D**

**I admit, I'm probably a bit rusty right now, since I haven't been writing recently, but...**

**I hope you all still liked it :)**

**It would mean a lot if you all read my other stories, and I can't wait to hear what you guys think!**

**Lots of love!**

**~Scarlet Nightmare**


End file.
